1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor manufacturing system for example, and more particularly to, a manufacturing system for a semiconductor device controlling an ion implantation process and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional manufacturing process of a semiconductor device, various efforts have been undertaken to control the variation in, for example, a gate length of a transistor and an ion implantation dosage. Additionally, effort has been put into the reduction of the variation in an electrical property of an element for each wafer and for each lot. In particular, in-plane uniformity in the electrical property has been improved in each of various treatment processes against the variation in the electrical property of the element in a wafer surface. However, the variation width at the final stage is still large, and therefore, the control of the variation width has been required. Particularly, with respect to a wafer with a diameter of 300 mm which is recently used, the improvement of the in-plane uniformity of the electrical property is more required than the wafer with a diameter of 200 mm.
For example, in the ion implantation, information of a threshold voltage of a previously manufactured transistor which is distribution information in a wafer surface is input to a calculation part. The calculation part calculates a correction factor for each chip with respect to a normal processing condition by use of a variation rate of the threshold voltage for the ion implantation dosage and the information of the threshold voltage so that the variation in the threshold voltage between each chip is reduced. It has been developed that a control part obtains the ion implantation dosage calculated by multiplying the correction factor by the normal processing condition, and, thus, to implant ions in each region in accordance with the ion implantation dosage (see, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-310634, for example). However, this method is difficult to secure a sufficient in-plane uniformity.
Therefore, it has been expected to develop a manufacturing system for a semiconductor device, which even when a structure obtained in an inspection process in the manufacturing of the semiconductor device is removed from a management specification, can realize the control of the variation in the final electrical property in a wafer surface by the correction in the ion implantation process, whereby the yield of products can be improved, and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device.